Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/10
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje, jak przemyślny Sancho znalazł sposób zaklęcia pani Dulcynei, i zarazem wyłuszcza inne wypadki, bardzo ucieszne, a prawdziwe. Don Kichot, schroniwszy się w dębinie pod samym Toboso rosnącej, kazał Sanchowi udać się zaraz do miasta i nie wracać, dopóki się nie rozmówi z damą jego i dopóki jej nie uprosi, aby dozwoliła przedstawić się przed swą dostojnością rycerzowi, co jest niewolnikiem jej wdzięków i pragnie otrzymać od niej rozkazy, aby szczęście mu sprzyjało w rycerskich przedsięwzięciach. Sancho z całego serca podjął się zlecenia i przyrzekł przynieść odpowiedź niemniej dobrą, jak dawniej. — Idź więc, mój synu — rzecze Don Kichot — a strzeż się nie postradać zmysłów na widok promienistego światła tego słońca piękności. Szczęśliwszy nad wszystkich giermków w świecie; o ty! któremu nieba dozwoliły oglądać wszystkie skarby ziemi w jednej skupione osobie, nie zapomnij, proszę cię, dobrze sobie wyryj w pamięci, jak przyjęte zostanie to pytanie moje; czy zmieni się na twarzy, czy nie dozna wrażenia, gdy mówić jej będziesz o mnie; czy się nie zasmuci, albo zakłopocze, a jeżeli ją zastaniesz stojącą, uważaj dobrze, czy przestępować nie będzie z nogi na nogę i czy nie powtórzy dwa lub trzy razy swojej odpowiedzi; uważaj na jej oczy, na dźwięk jej głosu, na wszystkie ruchy i czynności; a gdy mi zdasz sprawę dokładną, ja przejrzę tajnie jej serca i wiedzieć będę wszystko, co wiedzieć ci trzeba, przyjacielu Sancho, jeżeli jeszcze tego nie wiesz, że w sprawie miłości kochankowie z ruchów zewnętrznych poznają wszystko, co się dzieje w sercu ukochanej istoty. Idź, drogi przyjacielu; los większym niż mnie obdarza cię szczęściem. Obyś pomyślną przyniósł odpowiedź, której ja ze strachem i pokorą czekam w tej posępnej samotni. — Jadę i zaraz powracam — odpowiedział Sancho — tylko niech się pan uspokoi, bo widzę, że pan ma serce okropnie ściśnione. No, odwagi, odwagi panie, śmiałym fortuna sprzyja; nie trzeba się nigdy trwożyć, chyba by przyszło głowę u nóg położyć. Nie znalazłem pałacu pani Dulcynei po nocy, to go znajdę teraz po dniu, a jak go znajdę, to spuść się już pan na mnie''spuścić się na kogoś'' — polegać na kimś.. — Jedź, mój kanarku, jedź — rzecze mu Don Kichot — daj ci Boże tyle szczęścia w tej sprawie, ile go masz do tych swoich przysłów. Nie bawiąc więcej, Sancho ruszył na lewo w tył i poczłapał na kłapouchu. Don Kichot został na koniu i zwiesiwszy się na siodle, tęsknie wsparty na włóczni, roił smutne i mgliste mary. Sancho Pansowi nie weselej było na sercu, jak jego panu; nie wiedział biedak, jak sobie począć, by sprawnie dopełnić poselstwa; zaledwie też wyjechał z lasu, przypuszczając, że go już Don Kichot nie widzi, zlazł z osła i siadłszy pod drzewem, zaczął sam z sobą rozmawiać: — Zastanówmy się jeno, panie Sancho, dokąd to pan dobrodziej teraz jedziesz: czy to jedziesz szukać osła, co ci się zabłąkał? Oj! to nie to, co cię czyni niespokojnym. A czegoż to szukać jedziesz? małej rzeczy, oto księżniczki tylko; księżniczki, co jest piękniejszą od księżyca i słońca razem — a gdzież to ją znajdziesz Sancho? — gdzie? — a nie gdzie indziej, tylko w wielkim mieście Toboso. — Doskonale — a gdzież jej tam będziesz szukał i po co? — po co? w interesie słynnego rycerza Don Kichota z Manchy, co karze pysznych, a wspomaga uciśnionych, co daje jeść spragnionym, a pić łaknącym. — Idzie ci jak z płatka, miły mój Sancho, a wiesz ty, gdzie ona mieszka? — ani w ząb; — ale pan mój powiada, że mieszka w wielkim zamku albo pałacu królewskim. — A widział żeś ty kiedy tę damę? Ani ja, ani pan mój, nigdyśmy jej w żywe oczy nie widzieli. — Oj, ciepłożby ci było, mój Sancho, gdyby Tobosjanie się zwiedzieli, że ty czyhasz na ich dziewuchy, a przyszliby ci boczki wysmarować, żeby ci ani jedno żeberko zdrowe nie zostało; albożby nie mieli racji? co? może by i mieli, ale jakby się dowiedzieli, że ja jestem tylko ambasadorem i nic z własnej głowy nie zrobię, to nie sądzę, żeby się tak gorąco do mnie znów brali. — Nie dufaj w to tak bardzo, biedny mój Sancho, krewki to naród, nie da on sobie w kaszę nadmuchać, strzeż Boże każdego wleźć mu w drogę! Oj, jak słońce na niebie! jak cię jeno raz zwąchają, nie ujdziesz na sucho; trzymaj się ostro na pazurach, a nogi miej za pasem. — E! głupcze wierutny, czego tobie guza szukać, czy cię skóra swędzi, czy cię diabeł kusi, żebyś tam łaził? po kadukaż ci tam nosa wścibiać; czy tak koniecznie chcesz go oberwać? — Oj prawda, prawda! niegłupim Abrenuncio, abrenuncio nie głupim! bies, co mnie tam kusił, chciało mu się koniecznie kości mi policzyć. Po takiej z sobą rozmowie Sancho wpadł w głębokie zamyślenie, a potem znów tak zaczął: — Alboż to nie ma na wszystko sposobów? na śmierć tylko środka nie ma, nie trzeba także nigdy rozpaczać, bo się to na nic nie zdało. Nie tysiąc razy już się przekonałem, że pan mój jest sobie wariat na czysto; tylko go do czubków wsadzić; ale i ja, dalibóg, niewiele mu ustępuję: albo żem nie taki wariat, żeby za nim się włóczyć? oj! prawdę ludzie mówią, że z jakim przestajesz, takim się sam stajesz. Takiego fiksata''fiksat'' (daw.) — wariat., co w pomieszanej głowie jedno bierze za drugie: wiatraki za olbrzymów i muły za wielbłądy, trzodę owiec za armię i tysiąc innych podobnych rzeczy, nie trudno będzie przekonać, że pierwsza lepsza chłopka, którą tu gdzie spotkam, jest jego nieporównaną Dulcyneą. Jeżeli mi nie będzie chciał wierzyć, to mu przysięgnę, a jeżeli on przysięgnie, że nie, to ja mu dziesięć razy tyle będę przysięgał, że tak; jak on się uprze, to ja się uprę jeszcze lepiej, choćby do upadłej śmierci; to przynajmniej tyle wskóram, że mnie więcej nie będzie z takimi poselstwami wysyłał, wiedząc, że niewiele ma z tego zysku; a może nawet ubrda sobie, i przysięgam, że tak będzie, że jaki czarownik nieprzyjazny zamienił mu umyślnie tę jego Dulcyneę w chłopkę, żeby go do wściekłości przyprowadzić. Takimi myślami Sancho uspokoił się we frasunku''frasunek'' (daw.) — zmartwienie. i był pewien, że się zręcznie wywinąć potrafi. Siedział aż do wieczora pod drzewem, żeby Don Kichota więcej zabawić; wszystko mu się tak jakoś szczęśliwie udało, że kiedy już miał siadać na osła, ujrzał nadjeżdżające z Toboso trzy chłopki wierzchem, jak się zdawało na osłach, bo tu wieśniaczki zwykle tak jeżdżą. Jak tylko je zoczył''zoczyć'' (daw.) — zobaczyć., popędził zaraz cwałem do Don Kichota, którego zastał w tej samej postawie, wzdychającego i w czułych żałościach zatopionego. — A co, mój przyjacielu, jakie masz nowiny? — zapyta go Don Kichot — białą, czy czarną kredą mam dzień ten naznaczyć? — Czerwoną kredą trzeba go znaczyć — odpowie Sancho — jak te szyldy, jaskrawe, co to wywieszają, żeby same ludziom w oczy właziły. — A więc dobre przynosisz mi nowiny, mój synu kochany? — rzecze Don Kichot. — Tak dobre — odpowie Sancho — że potrzeba tylko, abyś pan Rosynanta ku dolinie skierował i wyjechał naprzeciw pani Dulcynei, która tu do pana z dwiema swymi pannami przyjeżdża. — Ojcze wiekuisty! co ty mówisz, Sancho? czyż to prawda, mój przyjacielu? nie zwódź mnie, błagam cię, fałszywą pociechą mnie nie łudź! — A po cóż bym miał pana zwodzić — odpowie Sancho — kiedy się sam zaraz o prawdzie przekonać możesz? Wyjdź pan tylko parę kroków naprzód, a obaczysz nadjeżdżającą księżniczkę w przepyszne szaty przybraną i ona, i jej panny aż kapią od złota i klejnotów; same na nich perły, diamenty, rubiny, materie srebrem i złotem przetykane, aż mi się w głowie nie mieści, jak one, u diabła, mogą udźwignąć to wszystko; włosy im spadają na ramiona i lśnią się jak promienie słońca, z którymi wiatr igra. Zresztą sam je pan zaraz obaczysz, jadą na przepysznych chromakach okrągluchnych jak prosiaczki, a wartych złota tyle, ile same ważą. — Ale nie na chromakach, Sancho, mówi się na rumakach — rzecze Don Kichot. — Gdyby cię Dulcynea usłyszała tak mówiącego, za kogóż by nas wzięła? — Eh, chromaki, czy rumaki, to wszystko jedno — odpowie Sancho — koniec końców mówię panu, że jak żyję nie widziałem dam takich przecudnych, szczególniej też takiej, jak nasza pani Dulcynea; niech zginę, jeżeli by głowy nie zawróciła samemu Mahometowi. — No, chłopcze — rzecze Don Kichot — w nagrodę tak pięknej nowiny daruję ci cały łup z najpierwszego zwycięstwa, które odniosę; a jeżeli ci tego nie dosyć, dam ci jeszcze źrebaki po trzech moich klaczkach, wiesz, że są na oźrebieniu. — Wolę ja już poprzestać na źrebakach — odpowie Sancho — bo to licho jeszcze wie, jakie będą te pierwsze łupy. Mówiąc to, wyjechali z lasu i zobaczyli zaraz zbliżające się trzy wieśniaczki. Don Kichot rzucił okiem na drogę, wiodącą z Toboso, i widząc na niej te trzy tylko istoty, zaczął się mieszać nieco i zapytał Sancha, czy księżniczkę zostawił za miastem? — Jak to za miastem — zawoła Sancho — gdzież, panie, macie oczy, że nie widzicie, iż ona tu jedzie, jaśniejsza niż słońce w południe? — Nic nie widzę, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — tylko trzy chłopki na osłach. — Wielki Boże! — zawołał Sancho — czy to być może, ażebyście wy, panie, brali za osły trzy przepyszne rumaki bielsze od śniegu? czy wam oczy co założyło, czyście jeszcze uroku dostali? — Doprawdy, Sancho, mój przyjacielu, na ten raz chyba ty oślepłeś, a toć to są osły albo oślice, tak na pewno, jak ja jestem Don Kichot, a ty Sancho Pansa; przysiągłbym na to. — Eh, panie, drwicie sobie ze mnie biednego — rzecze Sancho — otwórzcie dobrze oczy i pójdźcie skłonić się księżniczce, bo oto już nadjeżdża. I mówiąc to, posunął się ku jadącym wieśniaczkom, zsiadł z wierzchowca i jednego ze zbliżających się osłów chwyciwszy za uzdę, zatrzymał, a upadłszy potem na kolana, zawołał: — O! kiężniczko! królowo i bogini piękności! niechaj wasza dostojność raczy przebaczyć nieszczęśliwemu rycerzowi temu, waszemu niewolnikowi, który wspaniałą obecnością waszą tak się przeraził, że krew mu w żyłach zastygła i stoi przed wami zimny i wryty jak marmur. Ja jestem Sancho Pansa, jego giermek do usług waszej dostojności; a to jest nędzny włóczęga i rycerz z Manchy, którego inaczej zowią Rycerzem Posępnego Oblicza. Rozkochany rycerz klęczał także obok Sanchy, kiedy tenże taką mowę wygłaszał, a widząc, że mniemana księżniczka jest sobie prostą chłopką, z tłustą twarzą i nosem zadartym, tak się zafrasował, że ust otworzyć nie śmiał. Wieśniaczki również mocno się zadziwiły, widząc tych ludzi klęczących przed nimi ludzi tak odmiennych od innych, drogę im zastępujących. Ta, co była na przodzie, a którą Sancho zatrzymał, tak się odezwała, krzywiąc się niepoślednio''niepoślednio'' — nie najgorzej.: — Czy my wam co winne, moi panowie, że nas zatrzymujecie, idźcie sobie swoją drogą, a nam dajcie pokój, bo nam śpieszno. — O wielka księżniczko! — odpowie Sancho — Wszechwładna pani Toboso! Czyż wspaniałe serce waszej dostojności zmiękczyć się nie raczy na widok tej kolumny, tej arkady rycerstwa błędnego, u nóg twych leżącej. — Tere, fere, gadałbyś mu — odezwie się jedna z chłopek — widzita, jak te panowie drwić sobie chcą z wiejskich dziewek, jakby my to nie mieli nosa na gębie, jak inne; ale nie uda wam się sztuka z nami, nie uda, idźcie z Bogiem, a nas w spokoju zostawcie. — Wstań, Sancho, wstań — smutnie przemówił Don Kichot — widzę, że nieszczęście ciągle mnie prześladuje; niczego już w świecie spodziewać się nie mogę. A ty, żywe słońce ludzkiej piękności, arcytworze niebios, cudzie wieków wszystkich, jedyna pociecho zbolałego serca, co cię uwielbia, chociaż zawistny czarownik dla mnie jednego zakrył nieporównawą piękność twoją, błagam cię jednak, nie przestawaj obdarzać mnie spojrzeniem łaskawym, chyba, że i ja także w twoich oczach zmieniony jestem w jakieś widziadło, ażeby cię wstrętem ku mnie przejąć; widzisz, czcigodna księżniczko, moją pokorę i żarliwość, widzisz, że mimo fortelów wrogów moich, nie przestaję ci ciągle składać sercem hołdów, winnych tak świetnej piękności. — O to właśnie — odpowiedziała chłopka — my też tu przyszły akuratnie po to, ażeby słuchać takich andrybajów! puszczajcież nas, panowie, puszczajcie, bo my czasu nie mamy. Sancho podniósł się nareszcie i puścił uzdę osłowi, uradowany niezmiernie, że mu się tak pięknie udało obełgać pana. Mniemana Dulcynea, jak tylko ujrzała się wolną, natychmiast co sił pognała osła, okładając go batożkiem, i popędziła cwałem przez polankę. Krnąbrny kłapouch, rozgniewany tylu batożkami niewinnie mu dopiekającymi, zaczął podskakiwać, rwać się i ochoczo całym zadem wyrzucać, że koniec końców zwalił panią Dulcyneę na ziemię. Rozkochany Don Kichot pobiegł natychmiast podnieść ją, a Sancho wziął się do poprawienia kulbaki, która się pod brzuch skręciła. Gdy kulbaka została już włożona i podpięta, Don Kichot chciał zaklętą damę swoją wziąć na ręce i wsadzić na osła, ale piękna dama zerwała się sama z ziemi, odstąpiła dwa lub trzy kroki dla lepszego rozpędu, a wsparłszy jedną rękę na karku wierzchowca, tak się dzielnie zamachnęła, że za jednym skokiem siedziała już na nim okrakiem. — O miły Boże! — zawoła Sancho — a toć nasza pani lżejsza od sokoła. Niech mnie diabli wezmą, że mogłaby dawać lekcje koniuszym z Kordoby i Meksyku! Patrz, jak bez ostróg gna swego dzianeta i dalibóg, panny dworskie nic jej nie ustępują; a to pędzą jak wiatr; patrzajżeż pan, jakby ich diabeł nosił. Sancho prawdę mówił, damy nasze umykały, co tylko nóg starczyło wierzchowcom i ubiegły z pół mili ani się obejrzawszy za siebie. Don Kichot patrzył za nimi i kiedy już ich dojrzeć nie mógł. — Sancho — rzekł — co ty mówisz na tę złość czarowników, czy widzisz, jak się ci nędznicy zawzięli na mnie, jakimi fortelami pozbawiają mnie przyjemności widzenia nieporównanej Dulcynei? Czyż był kiedy człowiek nieszczęśliwszy ode mnie? Ale Sancho, ty nie wiesz jeszcze, jak straszną jest nikczemność podłych moich wrogów, bezecni zdrajcy nie poprzestali na tym, że zamienili piękną Dulcyneę w szpetną i ordynarną chłopkę; nie dość im było tego, ale jeszcze odjęli jej przymiot najważniejszy, wielkim damom właściwy, co zawsze w kwiaty i zapachy się stroją, odjęli jej, powiadam, woń przyjemną; bo kiedym się zbliżył do tej czcigodnej pani, aby ją podsadzić na rumaka, jak ty powiadasz (gdyż ja w nim zawsze tylko osła widziałem), uderzyła mnie w nos, powiadam ci, tak silna woń czosnku i cebuli, że aż mi się w oczach łzy zakręciły. — A to szelmy — zawoła Sancho — te zapamiętałe czarowniki! żebym też kiedy doczekał widzieć was wszystkich na jeden rożen naszpikowanych i jak śledzie wędzonych! Czyż wam nie dość było, łajdaki! żeście perły moich oczu przemienili w kozie gały, a sploty jej srebrzystych włosów w krowie ogony, żeście nareszcie okrągłą jej figurkę tak spaskudzili, trzebaż wam jeszcze było cudowną balsamiczną woń zatruć, po tej woni poznalibyśmy skarby piękności, ukryte pod narzuconą szpetnością! Ale prawdę powiedziawszy, pani Dulcynea i tak wcale mi się brzydką nie wydała; przeciwnie, jak żyję piękniejszej kobiety nie widziałem, a szczególniej jakaż to śliczna ta brodaweczka, co ją ma na lewej wardze, a z której wyrasta siedem, czy osiem szczecinek rudych i na dwa palce długich, co jak złociste nitki lśnią z daleka. — Wedle stosunku niezawodnego znamion na twarzy, ze znamionami na całym ciele — rzecze Don Kichot — Dulcynea musi mieć taką samą brodawkę na prawej lędźwi; ale te szczecinki, Sancho, o których wspominasz, ogromnie są wielkie jak na znamię, to rzecz niezwyczajna. — Ba, mój panie — odpowie Sancho — u księżniczki wszystko doskonałe być musi. — O, jestem aż nadto przekonany — rzecze Don Kichot — bo natura same doskonałości najwyższe w osobie mej damy Dulcynei z Toboso połączyła; i te znamionka prześliczne nie są w niej wadami, ale promienistymi, lśniącymi gwiazdkami, co blask jej piękności podwyższają. Ale powiedz mi, Sancho, co to ona miała za kulbakę: czy to było siodło zwyczajne, czy też damskie? — To było siodło aksamitne z czaprakiem suto haftowanym i tak bogatym, że wartość jego połowę przynajmniej jakiego królestwa wynosi. — Mój Boże! a ja tego wszystkiego widzieć nie mogłem — zawoła Don Kichot — ach! tak, powiadam to zawsze i całe życie powtarzać będę, że jestem najnieszczęśliwszym z ludzi. Frant''frant'' — dowcipniś; człowiek przebiegły, cwany. koniuszy ledwie się mógł utrzymać od śmiechu na tę szaloną łatwowierność i dziwactwo pana; serce mu rosło z radości, że go tak mądrze omamił. Długo tak jeszcze rozmawiając, wsiedli nareszcie na koń i ruszyli ku Saragossie, gdzie mieli zamiar przybyć na uroczyste igrzyska, co roku w tym znakomitym mieście wyprawiane; ale w drodze zdarzyło im się tyle przypadków i tak przedziwnych, że niemałą, sądzę, zrobię czytelnikom przyjemność, gdy je tu po szczególe opiszę. ----